


The Jealous Rope Snaps

by LionFili



Series: Amatus [4]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Comedy, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-28 01:23:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2713769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LionFili/pseuds/LionFili
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone can feel the creeping sensation of jealousy every once in a while and the Inquisitor is no different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Jealous Rope Snaps

 Jealous. He'd never thought he could be, never having cared for someone enough before, or wanted someone as much as he did now. But here he was, seething silently as he listened to the banter behind him while they walked through the Hinterlands. Taurien had decided to take Varric as their ranged support, Dorian to add to his own magical strengths and normally he would take Cassandra as the group's warrior, but she had other business to attend to and Taurien had decided that it would make a change to bring someone else along. However, now he was seriously regretting his decision of whom he brought. He should have picked Blackwall for their warrior support but instead...Taurien had picked the Iron Bull. 

The Inquisitor got on well with all his companions, some more than others. He had grown very fond of Varric, the dwarf having a sense of humour that Taurien just got and could understand, while others he was still amicable with, yet their personalities didn't mesh well or his decisions didn't reflect theirs and so they weren't as close as they perhaps could be. He got on just fine with Bull, the Qunari friendly enough and Taurien respected his abilities as both a fighter and leader of his Company. But right now he couldn't be more furious with him.

It was still in the early stages of Taurien's relationship with Dorian, in truth he couldn't even call it a relationship yet. They had flirted, a lot. Taurien took every opportunity he could to speak with Dorian, the Tevinter absolutely fascinating to the young elf, but they were not exclusive, much to Taurien's dismay. He liked Dorian, very much so and knew those feeling were mutual on some level. After he'd helped the Tevinter with his father and even returned his family amulet, he'd hoped to finally get more than a few stolen kisses in the darkened corners of the library or back in Taurien's own quarters. But it seemed Dorian was either playing hard to get or Taurien wasn't as clear as he thought he'd been. 

So with the relationship still nothing more than some flirting and a few secret kisses, it meant no one else really knew of it. Rumours had apparently been circulating, if Mother Giselle's questions and concerns had been anything to go on. Yet it seemed these rumours hadn't reached the Iron Bull or his current comments were just trying to rile Dorian up and while they did make Dorian glare at Bull, the one who they bothered the most were the Inquisitor.

Their banter had continued for most of the morning since they had left the camp, as they walked Bull made more and more lewd comments towards Dorian, taking great pleasure in watching the Mage squirm a little as each thing got dirtier. "Wait, wait. I'll flex a little for you first!" He smirked down at Dorian only making the Tevinter's glare worse.

Taurien grit his teeth and tried to focus more on the road ahead, his entire frame tense. Varric walked a little ahead of the other two companions and had been watching the Inquisitor closely. He noticed the way Taurien only seemed to get more tense and agitated the worse Bull's comments got. A small frown pulled at the dwarf's brow as he started to get a little concerned, not at what Dorian would do if the comments continued but Taurien instead. 

"You stand there, huffing like some beast of burden with no thought save conquest." Dorian said back unimpressed at Bull's taunts and digs, completely unaware of the Inquisitor's anger.

Bull's smirk only got wider at the Tevinter's last statement. "That's right. These _big_ , muscled hands could tear those robes off while you struggled, helpless in my grip. I'd pin you down and as you gripped my horns, I would _conquer_ you." He stated, making sure to emphasise the last part to really get his point across.

Varric glanced back at Bull and Dorian before looking to the Inquisitor and noticing he'd stopped in his tracks. He spotted the way Taurien's hands were clenched into fists, light sparks of magic flaring. "Well, shit." was all he could say before Taurien wheeled around and glared daggers at Bull, face a mask of rage.

"Do _not_ say that again. Not another word!" Taurien growled, lilac eyes a blaze. Both Bull and Dorian were a little shocked to hear Taurien speak and the sight of his anger was even more startling. For a moment Bull wasn't sure what to say, didn't know what he had done wrong so gave a nod.

"Uh, sure. Okay Boss, whatever you want." He answered, refraining from teasing Dorian in the same manner again. Dorian was a little more clued in on just why Taurien was so angry and the thought that it was because he was _jealous_ of all things made a small smirk pull at his lips. Oh he would be teasing the Elf about this so much when they got back to Skyhold.

 

\---//--\\\\---

 

Their trek across the Hinterlands was successful and Taurien got everything he'd needed done, clearing out the last of the Templars and Rebel Mages. Now back at Skyhold he'd has some time to think about his little outburst in front of Dorian, Bull and Varric, and now felt utterly embarrassed by it. He'd let his feelings get the best of him and he didn't even know if Dorian felt as strongly as he did. What if it was only flirting for Dorian and he had perhaps wanted what Bull was suggesting. The thought made Taurien's heart ache and his stomach churn with jealousy once again. He'd avoided speaking to all three of them for a while, and instead retreated to his quarters with some paperwork from Josephine to keep himself busy.

Taurien leaned over his desk, reading through some reports when he heard the doors to his quarters. For a moment he didn't look up until a familiar, velvety voice caught his attention. "So are you going to avoid me for the rest of time now after what happened? Because you know while this castle is big you have to walk past me to get to Leliana. And we both know you speak with her quite often." Dorian commented, stalking over to the Inquisitor. 

Taurien stood up from his bent over position and crossed his arms over his chest. He couldn't hold Dorian's gaze for long before a light blush coloured his cheeks, making the swirling tattoos etched into them more visible. "I'm not avoiding you." Taurien lied, unwilling to admit that was exactly what he'd been doing.

Dorian just gave a chuckle and rose one brow, seeing right through Taurien's lie. He walked closer, stalking around the Inquisitor to stand behind him. Their size difference becoming a little apparent as Taurien was both slightly shorter and leaner that the Tevinter, his elven frame making him sleek where Dorian was muscular and well built. "You got very angry when Bull made the comment about conquering me. If I had to guess Inquisitor, I'd say you were _jealous_ at the idea." Dorian purred close to Taurien's long, pointed ear. 

"No, I'm not-" Taurien began, about to deny Dorian's statement before he stopped and gave a small sigh. He turned his head slightly to look at the other Mage. "Alright, you caught me. I was jealous. I couldn't stand it, the thought of someone else being with you, of getting to have you...like that. I just - You're mine." Taurien explained, the last part coming out in nothing more that a whisper that Dorian almost missed. He was so surprised by the statement, no one had wanted such a claim over him like that before. 

"You know people will talk about this, not that they aren't already. But how bad do you want to be Inquisitor?" Dorian spoke hotly to Taurien's ear. It made the Elven Mage smirk and he looked up at Dorian, lilac eyes hot with excitement.

"I thought you'd never ask." He replied, turning to face Dorian.

"I like playing hard to get." Dorian answered back with a smirk as he looked down over Taurien before him. He was finally being honest with himself and admitting that he had come to care for the Elven Mage much more than their simple flirting. He wanted more than this to be a one time thing, but he was still uncertain if Taurien wanted that too, despite hearing how Taurien had declared he thought of Dorian as his.

"And now?" Taurien asked, moving in closer to Dorian.

"I'm gotten." Dorian answered just before Taurien pulled him into a kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! :)


End file.
